Moments
by BigTimePozole
Summary: Logan has terminal cancer. WARNING: CHARACTER DEATH. Based on the song "Moments" by One Direction. T just to be sure


_**So, im kinda new to fanfiction, and I badly wanted to share this Kogan story with you guys, sorry if sometimes you can't understand me, it's just that im Mexican, I usaly just speak in Spanish, so yeah, enjoy this!**_

_**WARNING: Character Death**_

_**PAIRINGS: Kogan, slight Jarlos**_

_**BASED ON THE ONE DIRECTION SONG "MOMENTS"**_

* * *

><p><em>Shut the door, turn the light off<br>I wanna be with you  
>I wanna feel your love<br>I wanna lay beside you  
>I cannot hide this even though I try<em>

Kendall was sitting there, next to Logan, he was asleep, and Kendall was just watching his boyfriend, before he leaves life because of a serious terminal cancer.

Logan opened his eyes and he smiled when he saw Kendall, but that one-sided smile faded when he saw the blond's sad expression.

"You know I still have a bit of time, right" Logan said with little tear forming in the corner of his eyes.

"Yeah, b-but I can't see you like this" the taller one replied and hugged his dying boyfriend, Logan wrapped his arms around Kendall waist, buried his head on Kendall's neck and started to cry, "I love you" those words were the last ones that Logan said.

_Heart beats harder  
>Time escapes me<br>Trembling hands touch skin  
>It makes this harder<br>And the tears stream down my face  
><em>

Kendall couldn't help it, so he also started to cry, suddenly, he felt how the cries faded away, and the breathing on his neck dissapeard.

"_I love you"_, those 3 little words echoed in Kendall's mind, tears were falling down his cheeks, he couldn't belived it, his 1 year boyfriend, was now death

_If we could only have this life for one more day  
>If we could only turn back time<br>_

Kendall sobbed harder, then, he started to scream, kinda like 'La Llorona', a nurse entered the room almost flying, and separated Kendall from Logan.

Kendall just wanted that Logan came back to life, at least, 5 more minutes so that he also could say 'I love you'. 1 year of relationship, now gone in less than a second.

_You know I'll be  
>Your life, your voice your reason to be<br>My love, my heart  
>Is breathing for this<br>Moment in time  
>I'll find the words to say<br>Before you leave me today_

If he could only do anything to see Logan one more time, it's been passed at least 1 hour that Logan passed away, James and Carlos came as fast as they could, when Kendall told them about what happened, Carlos' started to cry and he buried his face in James neck, James rubbing his hands down Carlos' little back, he saw all the sadness in Kendall's look, so he started hugging the blond, Kendall did the same that Carlos, just cry, because, when you lose a friend, you lose a part of your soul.

_Close the door  
>Throw the key<br>Don't wanna be reminded  
>Don't wanna be seen<br>Don't wanna be without you  
>My judgement is clouded<br>Like tonight's sky_

The now trio entered 2J, James was carrying Carlos 'cause he fell asleep, and Kendall just went to his bedroom.

Normally he would fall in his bed and cry, but he sat on Logan's bed, touched his pillow, tears appeared again so he buried his face in the pillow, curled up and cry till fall asleep.

_Hands are silent  
>Voice is numb<br>Try to scream out my lungs  
>But it makes this harder<br>And the tears stream down my face_

1 week has passed since Logan's death, at the burial Kendall couldn't even look at the bier, since that day, Kendall wouldn't even LOOK at his food, he was depressed, he just wanted to hug his boyfriend, scream to the world that he loves him, but, now, he couldn't. He still remembers when they became a couple.

_Flashes left in my mind  
>Going back to the time<br>Playing games in the street  
>Kicking balls with my feet<br>Dancing on with my toes  
>Standing close to the edge<br>There's a pile of my clothes  
>At the end of your bed<br>As I feel myself fall  
>Make a joke of it all<em>

"_AAAAH!" Logan yelled of pain, he accidentally hit is toe with a chair and it HURTED! Kendall looked up and saw Logan sat by his side rubbing his foot._

"_Want me to rub it?" Kendall look at his friend. "Yes please"._

_Kendall took the foot and started rubbing, Logan screamed again and laid his head in Kendall's shoulder, then, he look up and both stared into their eyes, suddenly, they were leaning close and crushed their lips into a kiss._

_When they split apart, Logan, innocently, asked Kendall, "Would you be my boyfriend?" Kendall just lifted Logan's face, kissed him again and told him, "Of course"_

Those memories broke Kendall's heart, he needed Logan, so, one night, he just grab a knife, went to the bathroom and killed himself, maybe that way he could see Logan again, because he was his entire life.

_You know I'll be  
>Your life, your voice your reason to be<br>My love, my heart  
>Is breathing for this<br>Moment in time  
>I'll find the words to say<br>Before you leave me today_

* * *

><p><em><strong>So, how was it? Not good right? Yeah, I also cried when I was writing, tought it looked better in my mind and Spanish talked ._.<strong>_


End file.
